Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a controller of a water dispensing apparatus, which comprises an actuation member being reciprocatingly actuated not only for switching on-and-off the water dispensing apparatus but also for controllably shifting different water spraying patterns, such that the user is able to easily control different operations of the water dispensing apparatus in a one hand operatable manner.